Histoire d'une assiette
by Laemia
Summary: Quand une pauvre assiette voit ce qu'elle ne devrait pas voir... Elle n'avait rien demandée, la pauvre! AkuRoku, point du vue assez... particulier.


_Disclaimer_: Axel et Roxas ne sont pas à moi, mais l'assiette m'appartient!

_Auteur:_ Bah, moi! Qui ça moi? Bah Laemia!

_Pairing:_ AkuRoku bien sûr

_Rating:_ T pour le language, je dirais.

_Note de l'auteur:_ Juste un délire stupide qui m'est venu en lisant un livre... C'est un peu débile, mais ça prend pas longtemps à lire, alors...

_**

* * *

**__**Histoire d'une assiette**_

_Ah, l'eau de javel, rennaissance de la porcelaine, apogée des couverts, des verres et... des assiettes. Je me présente, Germaine l'assiette, membre honoraire de l'Organisation XIII... Enfin, pas exactement mais bon, disons que les Similis me mangent dans la main. Bon d'accord, en fait ils déposent leur nourriture sale et ingrate sur moi, avant de me laisser croupir comme une vieille chaussette au fond de l'évier avec mes compères assiettes, contents?_

_Mais à part les restes de choses pas forcément identifiable qui se déposent sur moi, ma vie n'est pas si mal... Quand quelqu'un daigne me nettoyer. Et puis je peux échanger des ragots avec mes camarades. Eh oui, nous pouvons voir et entendre. Mais aujourd'hui, je me serai bien passé du sens de l'ouïe... et de la vue..._

_"BORDEL DEMYX MAIS C'EST QUOI CA??!!!"_

Ah, le type aux cheveux blancs pète un câble.

"Bah... Des assiettes en carton... et des gobelets en plastique... et des fourchettes en...

-Et les VRAIES assiettes, elles sont où?!!

-Euh... A pas fait la vaisselle."

Alors c'est à cause de LUI que je croupis ici, sale comme tout?! Ne pense t'il jamais aux autres, celui là?

"Roxas, vas faire la vaisselle! ordonna Xemnas.

-Mais c'est pas moi l'idiot qui...

-MAINTENANT AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE!

-T'es un boulet Demyx!

-Je sais."

Ah, c'est le blondinet qui fait la vaisselle aujourd'hui! Je l'aime bien, lui. Il ne frotte pas trop fort et ne tue pas "involontairement" mes camarades en les faisant tomber par terre. Justement, ledit blondinet arrive en pestant contre le boulet qui n'avait pas fait la vaisselle depuis une semaine.

Il est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment car le rouquin est en mission depuis plusieurs jours non-stop. Eh oui, les couverts savent beaucoup de choses, mine de rien! Donc, le petit blond entama de nettoyer mes consoeurs assiettes, l'une après l'autre. Puis, enfin, vint mon tour. Mais... ouch, il y va un peu fort aujourd'hui! Il doit vraiment être énervé...

De là où j'étais, je pus voir une masse de cheveux rouges passer la porte et se diriger sans bruit vers mon sauveur qui était toujours en train de me délivrer de la saleté qui s'accrochait à moi comme de la glu et qui n'avait pas entendu le roux approcher.

Stop! Attendez une minute... Le blond ne l'entend pas arriver, et l'autre continue d'avancer sans faire de bruit... Mais, mais il va lui faire peur! Et si il me lâchais en sursautant?!

_Eh, abruti, arrête ça, je veux pas mourir, eh oh!_ Ah merde c'est vrai, il ne m'entend pas... Bon on peut toujours essayer la télékinésie.

_Eh, Roxaaaa....._

"Bouh!"

Argh. Trop tard. A peine ai-je le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que je me fracasse au sol avec un grand bruit. _Je suis... Vivante?_ Pas tout à fait. J'agonise sur le sol, entendant toujours ce qu'ils se disent.

"Putain Axel, me fait pas peur comme ça!"

Et l'autre abruti rouge (1) qui riait comme un dégénéré! Il se rend pas compte qu'il vient de provoquer un meurtre, là?! Bon, je suis pas tout à fait mort, mais pas loin, ce n'est qu'une question de temps!

"Ah, mais t'aurais vu ta tête, Roxy!

-T'es pas drôle. Et puis regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire!

-Oh, c'est qu'une assiette..."

_Qu'une_ assiette?! Mais je t'emmerde grand con!

"Paix à son âme..."

Ah, enfin quelqu'un de gentil! Ca fait plaisir.

"C'était ton amie, cette assiette? plaisanta l'autre. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Elles sont pas drôles tes blagues, Axel.

-Tu boudes?

-Nan.

-Oooooooh, t'es en deuil de l'assiette, c'est ça?

-T'es con"

Bien dit! Bah pourquoi il sourit comme ça le clown aux cheveux rouges? Oh, je la sens pas cette histoire...

"T'inquiètes, je vais te réconforter, moi.

-Euh... Axel.

-Quoi?

-T...T'approches pas?

-Si.

-N.. Mais arrête Axel! Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Ben, je te réconfortes.

-Mais c'est pas un endroit!

-On s'en fout...

-Et...et...Aah... Axel..."

Ainsi, c'était comme ça que j'allais mourir. Brisée en mille morceaux sur le sol, obligée de regarder les activités pas super saines entre deux personnes que j'avais cottôyées toute ma misérable vie...

_Au moins, aurais-je permis la création d'un nouveau couple, c'est déjà ça._

* * *

**(1):**_L'autre abruti rouge_: Ahem... Je rappelle que c'est le point du vue de Germaine l'assiette, pas le mien.

Et une minute de silence pour la pauvre Germaine, une!

_Je rappelle qu'aucune assiette n'a été maltraitée durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction._ ...Ahem... Bon d'accord, je me tais...

**Alors, vos impressions?**


End file.
